


Ocean

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: The World From Water [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence of a night at a deserted beach is interrupted by two animals heaving themselves out of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first story uploaded to AO3! This is originally from my side blog, loupetoile.tumblr.com.

The night is quiet in the way that nights at the beach rarely are. All the sound in the world has gone away, the wind and the crickets silenced before the moon. It sucks up every sound they could make.

The only thing that dares make any noise is the ocean; tethered as it has always been to the moon, it knows better than to fear it and so continues to lap carelessly at the rocky shore. Even it is surprised, though, at the noise that joins it tonight. There is a choked growl, a cut off whimper, and the scrabbling of hard claws on harder rock. Finally, the noises stop, only to be replaced by growls and snarls and tearing flesh.

The two canine figures that just heaved themselves out of the water scream and howl at each other. The larger one, dark enough to blend into the black rocks, well-built and well kept, reaches the shore first. The second, long and thin and ill, leaps on it the moment it has its feet beneath it. The first barely fights it, only barely defending itself, just enough to keep from being killed or seriously injured. The ocean watches with a lazy curiosity, sometimes drawing up to their paws to see better. The first time the black dog shows anything other than the vaguest spark of life is when its pathetic companion turns its claws on itself, howling in rage and tearing at its own skin. The dog leaps on it then, and the wolf’s muscles bulge and twist but it can’t throw off the larger animal’s weight.

The ocean grows tired of watching the two snarl and snap at each other and crashes loudly upon the shore. The dog growls, and the wolf takes its distraction to wriggle away and run.

The ocean wonders where it’s going and how far the dog will follow it, but the moon is sinking below the horizon and the ocean pulls away from the rocks to follow it.


End file.
